


Among the Dust

by mistyhollowdrummer



Series: Among the Dust [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Gotta make way for the fluff and smut, Some angst, lots of fluff, lots of smut, not too much though, some gore, zombies gotta eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyhollowdrummer/pseuds/mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: Being in a post-apocalyptic world was stressful for a number of reasons. When it came to two teens just figuring out their physical relationship, it was stressful for a whole different reason.No one said having healthy teenage hormones during a zombie apocalypse was smooth sailing.





	Among the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> It's dooooooooooone. I cannot write small one shots to save my life.  
> R.I.P. Me.

"Oh shit..."

Pidge tilted her head back, a sigh escaping her, eyes closing as the assault of lips against her neck brought on a new wave of pleasure.

It was so hard to stop once they got like this. On lonely nights, when the rain was pouring hard, hiding the scents of decomposing bodies that was fresh in the spring air, they'd huddle together for warmth. A kiss shared here and there, wandering hands, and a few small moans.

It was addictive really. A comfort in such a dreary world. That was one of the reasons why it was so hard to stop when things got heated. She was at least fifty two percent sure that was it. 

The other forty eight percent was for the most obvious reason. 

In the dawn of the dead, supplies were scarce. Food, water, clean clothing, medical supplies, and a roof over their heads were hard to come by. 

Birth control was another thing. That was a very important thing, because in a world like this, it would be almost immoral to bring a child into it all. It risked the life of someone who had not done anything wrong in life, and how was that fair?

It wasn't, and both of them refused to do that to a baby. 

But damn, moments like his felt good. It was so hard to get pleasure in such a bleak time, a moment to act like there wasn't an army of the undead outside practically banging down the door, ready to eat them without clemency. 

Lance's hands would sit on her hips, fingers edging along her belt, lightly pulling, and her fingers would be in his hair, nails gently scratching at his scalp as they kissed. Breathing ignored, because it was impractical almost to do so when she could enjoy the feeling of his tongue smoothing against her lips. She let his tongue push past her lips and explore, and damn, everything in the world could fuck off for five minutes. 

She whimpered into his mouth, rolling her hips up into his own and sighing when his knee rubbed between her legs just right. 

"Shit..." Lance cussed, sitting back to hover over her and look at the teen in all of her stunning beauty.

Candle light was very flattering for her pale skin, flushed in the heat of the moment and slightly damp from the rain when they had run back to the shack. Her shirt was sticking to her skin, allowing him a glimpse of the sports bra beneath the thin material or the outline of her nipples just barely showing. He swallowed when his eyes traveled lower, looking at the sliver exposed skin beneath her shirt. Lance could barely see the indentations of her impressive abs, the carved v of her hips that disappeared behind a belt and her jeans. 

He really hated those jeans. 

"We're gonna stop again..." It was a statement, not a question, but she spoke like it was one. Maybe she was hoping he would say fuck it and they'd forget their inhibitions for five minutes. 

Or two. He was pretty sure he wouldn't last that long. 

"Yeah..." He sighed, his fingers on one hand tracing little circles on the cold skin of her hip. 

"I hate this..." Pidge muttered, her head tilting to the side. 

Oh, the pout. He was very weak to that pout, and with the way the candle light made her flushed face glow and the way her back arched?

He was most definitely hard. 

"Me too," He agreed, fixing her shirt to sit lower and cover her exposed skin. 

"Stop dressing me," She told him as she sat up from under him. "And undress me..."

"You know we can't." He told her. 

Of course she knew. He wasn't the one who carried another living being in his body for nine months, so of course she understood. That didn't mean she liked it.  

"Yeah..." She sighed, leaning back against the wall. Her eyes looked down to his pants, her body shivering at the visible tent in his cargo pants. 

"Don't do that.”

"Do what?"

"Don't do the pout thing." Lance told her, his finger pointing towards her face when she frowned. "Like that. Stop it."

"Kinda feeling a little pain here right now." She remarked, trying to chuckle at his cute blush. 

"You feel a little pain?" He griped, quickly pointing down at his lap. "Don't talk to me about pain until your balls turn blue."

Oh how she wanted to laugh at that. Not the timid sort of laugh, but the heavy, makes your ribs hurt laugh. The barking kind of laugh. She could only cover her mouth and chuckle under her breath, but she would have hollered had it not been for the few zombies they had seen nearby. She couldn't alert them to their presence, even if the rain drowned out a lot of their chatter. 

"Shut up, Lance..." She scoffed, pushing playfully at his shoulder. The teen sat back on his heels, looking over her body one more time with forlorn before he moved to sit with his legs over the bed. 

A small sigh and a quiet moment passed. 

"Well this sucks..." He uttered pitifully, his lower half throbbing. He tried remembering the last time he had the chance to get off. 

He couldn't. 

"Sucking isn't happening if you haven't noticed." Pidge remarked, bringing out a fit of laughter from the boy beside her. 

"Oh my god," Lance practically wheezed past his hand to muffle his voice. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm really fucking horny." She sighed, laying back on the bed. "Can't we just fix it with hands and be done for the night?"

"No," He said as he chuckled. 

"Why...?" She looked up at him as he scooted closer to her. "Is this about it being special?"

"Yes," He replied. Pidge sighed, rolling onto her side to rest her head on his thigh. 

"My brother would seriously appreciate how well you take care of my virginity." She muttered, her eyes feeling heavy with sleep, but her senses were still on fire. 

"Well it's not just yours. I want my first time to be special too," Lance told her while rubbing her cheek, brushing her bangs from her face. Her hair really needed a fresh cut. "We don't get anything good in life anymore. I want this one thing to be important at least."

Honestly, Pidge wondered how she got so lucky. Not many guys were so adamant about small things like this. It was just sex, and from her previous viewpoints, men would be quick to jump any girl who was a virgin. In comes Lance, breaking down all of the barriers and well thought out reasoning’s behind her opinions.

Of course he was also thinking rationally. If she got pregnant, they were fucked. They could barely feed themselves, so what made them think they could feed a baby every two hours? 

She was lucky. Really, really lucky, and truthfully, very relieved to have him by her side. She was pretty sure she'd be dead seven times over already if it weren't for his quick reflexes and sharp shooting with a gun. They worked well together, keeping themselves alive after four years of running.

When all this started, Lance was thirteen years old, and Pidge was barely twelve. Her brother and father were gone on a school field trip, never to be seen again after the outbreak. Her mom unfortunately didn't make it, sacrificing herself so her daughter could run. Lance had been at a friend’s house not far down the street, having run out of the house when they were attacked. He grabbed her by the hand and ran, telling her that they'd be safe at his house, expect that wasn't it. 

His house was completely empty. The entire McClain family was nowhere in sight. They had sheltered there for a few weeks, a few months even, hoping for their return, but they never did. Pidge never saw her brother and father again either. 

They'd been on their own ever since, trying to find their families and failing every time they had a lead. Slowly but surely, their hope was depleting, but they had each other. 

That was the only reason either of them were alive right now. Having each other by their sides is what kept them from ending all of the pain and misery years ago. 

"Hey Lance..." She mumbled, looking up into his blue eyes. 

"Hmm...?" He hummed, his fingers sweeping across her neck. 

"I love you..." She spoke softly, her cheeks a soft flush of pink. 

She ever so rarely said it. Most of the time she said it was because something crazy had happened, such as a zombie nearly catching them. That would usually lead to a heated make out session, which would have to be abruptly cut off, and then they'd have to fix themselves in private to get rid of the leftover arousal. 

It sucked, but at least it was better than nothing. 

"I love you too," He smiled sweetly, a smile that would have put her to the floor had it not been for her already laying down. He leaned down to place a kiss at the corner of her lips before standing, her head falling off of his lap. 

"Where are you going?" She bit out, an unsettling chill passing through her when his body heat was gone. 

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch." He told her as he stretched his arms above his head. 

"What...?" Pidge griped and sat up on her elbows. "You aren't going to sleep with me?"

Lance turned back to look at her, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin. 

"Like this...?" He asked, a little hesitant as he motioned towards his lap with his eyes. 

"But I'm cold..." Again with the pout. Lance frowned, looking away. 

_Remember how awkward it was the first time. Remember that._

"Might want to get out of your wet clothes then." He said instead as he walked over to the couch. 

"Why don't you help me with that?"

He needed help from god at this point. A good prayer that he didn't jump her. 

"Pidge..." He sighed dramatically as he dropped down on the couch, the springs screaming out from under him. "You're testing my patience."

"Which you seem to have a whole hell of a lot of." She replied while pulling her shirt over her head abruptly. Lance knew better than to look, but damn his wandering eyes. He looked over as she stood, her jeans hanging off of her hips and her soft skin glistening in the low lighting. She wasn't a big chested woman, but what she had was enough to get him going. 

Never mind the prayers. He needed a miracle.  

* * *

It was cold. Definitely cold, especially without the gas heater on and the rain now pouring outside. Lightening lit up the sky, and thunder clapped every couple of minutes. At this point, any zombies nearby would never hear anything, whether they were talking or anything else. 

Which meant Pidge could hear everything. The pitter patter of rain on the metal roof. The occasional groan of a zombie outside as they staggered by. A snore if Lance was asleep. 

Or a moan. A small, held back moan. 

She knew what it was. She wasn't an idiot. Pidge knew Lance's voice by heart and was attuned to the tone of it. If he was happy, sad, in pain, or hurt.

Or pleasure. 

She couldn't see in the dark, but the teen still looked in his direction. She could hear muffled breathing, covered up by his hand so he wouldn't wake her up. She could only see when lightening would strike, and the flash of light would shine enough in the room for her to see his hand moving under the blanket. 

This wasn't the first time she'd caught him doing this. She'd never said anything of course, but why would she when knowing he did this made her body warm. Lance was doing it because of her after all, and knowing that she did that to him made her legs tighten together, heat pooling hotly in her stomach. 

It was an unconscious movement as her hand traveled. At first down her stomach, her fingers cold to the touch against her skin, and then trailing lower. She pressed her lips together tightly as she rubbed at the front of her sweat pants, right over her sex, heat burning and making her mind numb. 

Pidge really had to watch herself. One slip up and he'd hear her. Lance seemed perfectly distracted by his own actions to notice, and the rain covered up her timid hums of pleasure, but she'd rather not take the chance. 

Another strike of lightening. Pidge's fingers dipped into the confines of her sweats, rubbing against her opening when she saw Lance's body curl. He was probably close by now, and she couldn't blame him. She was already so wet just from hearing his voice, knowing that he was doing this with her in his head. If not the best compliment in the world, it was also the biggest turn on. 

She bit down on her bottom lip as she slipped in a finger. The sensation wasn't unknown, but vaguely unexpected, and clearly she hadn't been too prepared for it. There was a bit of a stretch, but she rubbed small circles around her clit to keep herself from feeling anything but pleasure. 

Lance groaned, a little bit louder this time, and she could see how he stiffened. He was probably mentally berating himself for pushing the boundaries. Pidge felt the heat in her belly travel lower at the sound, curling her legs together for added pressure. 

Her finger began a slow thrusting motion, which had been new. She'd tried fingering herself before, but it hadn't worked out too well. It wasn't unwelcome, but a little off putting. People had once talked like this was the best thing in the world, but she figured her position and the fact she was doing it to herself didn't help any. 

Thrusting up into her hand helped. It continued the pressure, her opening gradually getting slicker with her fluid. She felt light headed with the way she tried so hard not to moan; it was definitely a challenge. If anything, the thing that really got her going was Lance's voice. It was getting louder, the pitch getting higher. His breathing was becoming uneven, and at one point did she see the outline of his head in the dark tilt back into his pillow. 

She could only imagine what he was thinking. Probably of him going all the way with her. That, instead of her finger inside herself, it was his, but he'd use two or three fingers. He'd open her up slowly, pepper kisses along her neck and collar bone, because he knew that was where she was really sensitive. She would whimper and cry out his name, and she knew that he loved it whenever she breathed his name into his ear. She could tell when goose bumps rose up on his skin and the little hairs on his neck would stand on end. 

Then he'd stop torturing her, because Lance would prolong the inevitable to make sure she was fully comfortable with everything. He'd never push her limits or hurt her in any way. That was just how he was. 

He'd be inside of her quickly, but slowly at the same time. Pidge had seen him naked plenty of times when they took baths at the lake, so she knew what he looked like. She knew it'd be a stretch, but it would be so amazing, just because it was him. She'd kiss him to keep her mind distracted, and he'd use his tongue to soothe her. His hands would run down her body, down her thighs and keep her legs wrapped around his hips. 

Where they belonged, she rightfully concluded. 

Once she was ready, he'd use his impressive strength to thrust into her and take her breath away. She could just imagine a world where zombies weren't anything but a fictional thing, so she wouldn't have to worry about holding her voice back, and neither would he. They'd both moan, and he would probably make love to her in such a way that her eyes would roll back, she'd see stars, and when she finally came, he'd do it at the same time, just like all of the sappy romance novels she'd once read. 

She came. She came hard and fast, her finger thrusting frantically into her body while her other fingers rubbed at her sex, over stimulating her body. Her back arched and her lips parted, but nothing came out. She was careful to ride out her orgasm quietly, until the heat of it came crashing down on her.

Vaguely, through a thick fog of pleasure, she heard Lance's voice break off, muffled by his hand. 

Pidge shuddered, imagining his face as he came into his hand, or what it would feel like if he did it inside of her. She wanted to know, but for now it was best to just imagine it. 

She laid like that for a few minutes, completely spaced out, but oddly peaceful as she listened to her boyfriend's heavy breathing. Eventually she pulled her hands away from herself, twitching as they slipped from her pants before wiping them against her dirty sheets. She heard Lance rustling about from where he was, standing from the couch and walking to their makeshift bathroom behind the curtains. He was probably going to clean himself up, and part of her really wanted to go back there and join him, but she decided against it. 

She knew better, because she knew where it would lead to. Instead, she simply let the buzz of her high lull her into a false sense of security and sleep. 

* * *

"It was basically a typhoon out here." Lance stated as she meandered about a puddle. Pidge looked at his back, her cheeks dusted pink from thoughts about last night.

She wasn't entirely sure how he could go about things like he hadn't masturbated to the thought of her last night, but he did it so easily. For her, she felt like she couldn't even look him in the eyes. It was almost like she'd done something terrible and felt guilty for it, but that couldn't be it. Why would she feel guilty? It was a perfectly natural response.

Although getting off on your boyfriend masturbating while he thought you were sleeping was a different story. 

"Yeah..." She mumbled, kicking a rock with her foot that skipped a few feet before landing in a puddle. Lance looked over his shoulder at her, a frown gracing his perfect lips. 

"Are you okay, Pidge?" He asked, slowing down some so he could match her pace. 

"I'm fine," She replied, but she acted like he wasn't standing beside her. 

"You don't sound fine." He told her, reaching down to hold her hand. "What's wrong?"

His hand was so warm and comforting. It was kind of hard to imagine what it had been doing last night, even when she had seen it with her own eyes. 

"Nothing is wrong," She said, but she didn't sound very convincing. 

"Pidge, I know that face." He said, his hip bumping into hers playfully. "That's that grumpy face."

"Shut up," She couldn't help but smile. Lance's playful acts always made her feel better. 

"'Miss Grumpy Pants wants to pout all day."

"Lance," She whined, but stopped when he pulled on her hand to get her into his side. 

"You know..." He began, much more serious and looking down into her brassy eyes with earnest. "You can talk to me. I don't know when we've ever not been able to talk."

"I know." She said, looking away when his eyes practically read her like an open book. He knew her way too well.

She had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not. 

"So...?" He mused, leaning down slightly to give her a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"So what?"

"What's wrong?"

He wasn't going to drop this. He was going to pester her until she told him what was wrong, because Lance was the person who liked things resolved. He didn't like to let it sit, only to make the situation worse for later. Where he picked that up from she wasn't sure, because he wasn't like that when they first met, and he sure as hell didn't pick it up from her. 

"I..." No, just as she thought. She couldn't tell him. "I-I had a nightmare last night..."

A total lie, but it'd get him to stop prying into her business. 

"Aw, babe..." He mused, his little pet name a clear indication that he was trying to get a rise out of her. Pidge would never admit that she liked it, instead playing cool and pretending it irritated her to no end. "Why didn't you wake me up? You could have stayed with me for that."

_Because you were masturbating, and I may or may not have gotten off on it and done it too._

Yeah. No. 

"Look," Pidge pointed ahead, forcing the conversation to an abrupt end when she saw a building off in the distance. 

Lance looked ahead, suddenly on alert and pulling out his gun from the waist band of his jeans. Pidge pulled her makeshift bow from around her chest and pulled an arrow from its holster, at the ready for long distance shooting. She was nowhere near as good of a shot as he was, but an arrow was silent, where as a gun would draw in attention from zombies or anyone else. She was good at keeping it a quiet kill, while he could kill faster. Lance was more of a threat than she would ever be, but Lance would argue she was far worse in hand to hand combat. 

She may have been short, but she could easily pick someone up and throw them over her shoulder. He knew this as a fact, because she’d done it to him before.

"Think anyone in there is alive?" She asked, her voice dropping as they slowly walked up to the building. 

It was a church. Old and run down, a few holes in the roof and the door blocked off by a rotting plank of wood. The windows were long since destroyed, but not a sound came from anywhere inside. All they heard was some birds chirping in the distance. 

The silence was unsettling. 

"Look at that..." As they came up to get a better look at the building, writing went across one of the walls. In big, worn out letters written in what looked like left over paint, the writing read 'dead inside.' 

"Hmm..." Pidge hummed. 

"Something tells me that no one is alive in there." Lance remarked with a chuckle. Pidge rolled her eyes at him as she looked at the writing, inspecting the worn out letting. 

"Looks old," She muttered. "Like, real old. It's rotten like the wood is. Something tells me this was written years ago."

"Good thing I've got your big brain with me to come to these conclusions." Lance said while setting his hands on his hips. "Regardless, keep alert. Don't know if anyone is in here, dead _or_ alive, and I'd rather not find out the hard way."

"Don't feel like playing a few rounds with bandits again?" Pidge asked while looking up at him, a smirk going across her lips. Lance frowned, tilting his head to the side at her before ignoring the question entirely to pull the plank from the door.

It hadn't been bolted down well in the first place, but the rotting wood gave way in an instant when it shouldn't have. Lance staggered back a few steps, the plank in his hands while he recovered his balance. Pidge watched as the doors opened slightly, one of them hanging off of its hinge. 

"Shit, that was too easy." Lance uttered, tossing the plank to the side. 

"Seems like this place has been abandoned for a long ass time." Pidge mumbled, looking towards Lance as he moved to push the door open. "Think there'll be anything in here?"

"Doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to check." He concluded, looking inside, the nozzle of his gun poking in first. 

"It's a church. What's going to be in here?"

"God...?"

"Right, because this is the way God cleanses the earth." Pidge remarked and motioned to the empty woods around them. Lance shook his head and clicked his tongue, gentle pushing inside. 

"Never pegged you to be an atheist." He mumbled. 

"Are you kidding me?" Pidge asked with mild disbelief. She was pretty sure it was obvious, but then again, Lance had his own view points about God. He must have ignored hers whenever she went on a tangent. 

After a quiet moment, Pidge followed behind him closely. She got a small look inside, her eyes looking around the old, abandoned church. Everything was covered in dust, untouched as far as the eye could tell. The stain glass windows had long since lost their pigmentation, moss grown on a few and making it hard to see. She was pretty sure she saw a giant ass spider in a web in one of them though. That was enough for her. 

"Anything...?" She asked quietly, drawing her bow up and keeping an eye out for any movement. 

"Not from what I can tell." Lance lowered his gun, sniffing the air and getting a nose full of dust that made him cough. "This is really gonna mess with my allergies."

"Careful. I don't need you keeping me up with your sneezing again."

"I should be telling you to be careful." Lance said, his voice a little stiff and stern. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Me...? Lance, that's an insult." She remarked as she walked down the aisle, carefully stepping over a bench that had long since fallen apart. 

"Pidge, please be careful." He told her, breaking from her path to walk towards a door that looked about as dilapidated as the rest of the building. 

"I got this," She responded, going on her own adventure. Lance looked back at her real quick before pushing forward, opening the door to the room and looking inside. 

Just as dusty as the rest of the building, if not worse. It looked like no one had been in here in years, since recently after the outbreak. The only reason he could come to that conclusion was the mattress on the floor with a blanket off to the side, some unopened cans of food, and an empty bottle of water. 

He stepped inside, glancing around to make sure there weren't any of the undead about to pop out and deeming it all clear. He walked over to the desk where papers were scattered, writing all over it. A few drops of dried blood tarnished the paper, but the handwriting had long since worn away by time. 

Whoever had been in here had tried to write out their final goodbyes to whoever found them. 

Lance sighed, ignoring the feelings building up and looking through some of the drawers. Nothing besides stationary in these ones. That, and the hammer of a gun. Where the rest of it was he wasn't sure, but he could only imagine what had been done with it. 

The teen moved on to an old suitcase. The lock had rusted over, making it easy to pry open. Inside were some clothes, which were way too small for him and girls clothes on top of it (he'd take whatever he could get though), but would probably be better worn for Pidge. They weren't high fashion, but she wasn't that kind of girl to begin with. 

Two pairs of tank tops, a blouse, a pair of jeans, and some underwear. Someone was traveling around with it all, probably holding up in here to hide from the zombies. It'd probably be more useful for her, so Lance pulled the clothes out of the suit case and stuffed them into his backpack. 

"Sorry..." He mumbled the apology to no one but the person who had these. He felt it was at least right to do. 

As he reached the bottom of the suitcase, grabbing the pair of jeans and stuffing them in his backpack, two things from its back pocket came out. One of which was a photo, and due to his respect for the dead, he wasn't going to pry into business that didn't involve himself. The other, to his utter shock and amazement, that left him staring wide eyed and mouth slackened, was a condom. 

Only one, but it was there. Still in its wrapper, having been in there for god knows how long. 

Well, wasn't this awkward. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to go looking through anymore pockets from this person, but he had an idea. 

A crazy idea. Really, it shouldn't have even been a thought process, but it was there. Just a little bubble of an idea. 

It was old. Really old. Years old clearly, and these things probably had an expiration date on them, but it was there. It was better than nothing. Would it be possible to even use it? 

He and Pidge weren't getting anywhere like this. Without any forms of birth control, they weren't going to get anywhere either. This was a chance, and a chance he was willing to take so long as it was still intact. They never knew when their last day on Earth was, and he'd be damned if he didn't get to have every chance in the world to be as human as possible before then. 

It sounded weird. Really weird, and Pidge would probably call him crazy, but it was a stretch. It really was better than nothing. 

Hesitantly, but with some form of morbid excitement bubbling up inside of himself, he pocketed the condom in his back pocket and stood, zipping up his backpack. He had no more room for anything, but so long as Pidge hadn't found anything, she could carry the few cans of food that were here. With luck, it was all still good. 

"Hey Pidge-!" He called out, stopping when a scream interrupted him. 

Pidge's scream.

Lance bolted from the room, only seeing her too little too late as a zombie fell from a confessional. The two of them fell to the ground, disappearing behind a bench and out of his sight. 

Pain spread through his chest at the loss of her before Lance hurdled across the church, gun pulled out again as he made it to them. The air in his lungs froze when he saw her under its body, her thumbs digging into its eye sockets and her knees kicking up as it tried to bite her. This one was big though. Big and heavy and clearly stronger than the undead should have been, and with every lunge did it come closer to her neck. 

Lance lined up his shot and pulled the trigger, shooting the back of its head and barely missing the teen's fingers. The body fell lifeless on top of her, but Pidge still scrambled to get it off of her, her hands sliding against its now bloody head. The smell of its rotting body and brains were revolting and made her want to puke, but she was adamant about getting it off first. 

"Pidge!" Lance dropped down beside her and yanked the body off of her. He picked her up into his arms, lifting her from the ground and away from the corpse. It was as dead as dead could get, but he didn't want to take any chances. 

He carried her back to the room he'd been in previously and shut the door behind himself. He dropped to the mattress and held her in his lap, her head against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her so tightly that he felt like he could break her. She was shaking against him, her hands clutching at the collar of his shirt, and after a few minutes of sitting, Lance could feel her tears sliding down his neck as she cried. 

Lance pulled back, quickly pulling at her vest and looking at her neck, collar bone, shoulders, her arms, and whatever else was exposed. 

"Did it bite you?" He asked, frantically checking for any signs of infection. 

"I-I don't think so..." The tears were there, but she was somberly quiet. She was in shock, and who wouldn't be? Pidge just had a brush with death.

"Holy shit..." Lance stilled, looking up into her eyes that were so wide with her pupils so dilated. It was then that he realized that he was shaking too, his hands resting on her hips squeezing so tightly that it could leave bruises if he held on long enough. "H-Holy shit..."

Pidge slowly leaned forward, letting her head fall to rest on his shoulder, her lips brushing against his skin. Lance wrapped her up in his arms again and held tight, pressing his lips into the side of her head where blood drenched her hair.

He didn't care. He just needed her like this. 

"I thought I was too late..." He whispered, choked up, slowly rocking back and forth. Pidge nodded her head, her hands slowly sliding up his neck. Once again, he didn't care for the blood on him. It would come off just fine. "I-I thought I lost you..."

"You saved me..." She replied, her voice trembling. Lance kissed her cheek and forehead again and again, just for the touch, for the feel and the sensation.

He needed it. He needed this engrained into his mind. This moment of them sitting here with her in his lap, her legs wrapped around his hips, arms around his neck, her tears dripping down on his skin, warm and wet and just real and there. She was shaking, a little bruised up and spooked, but she was safe and alive. 

She was alive. 

* * *

Lance watched her closely as Pidge waded through the water, hands running up her arms to get rid of the blood.

She'd been quiet for hours now. It took them a while to leave the church, and for a mile she couldn't even walk. Lance didn't mind carrying her on his back; he felt like she was safer that way anyway. 

When they got back, Pidge laid back on the couch and closed her eyes. She didn't move an inch until much later, and only because Lance reminded her of her blood soaked clothes and her hair matted in lord knows what else. She didn't respond verbally, but slowly sat up and went outside to take a bath. At least he knew she heard him. Her ears were probably ringing from the gun shot. 

He followed her, but when he asked her if she was okay if he stood by to make sure nothing came out of nowhere, she didn't respond. Just undressed herself and walked into the lake. Lance grabbed at the bloody clothes and tossed them away, because they were useless at this point. They had a few extra pairs anyway. 

He sat under a tree for shade, keeping himself under the cool temperature while he watched. It wasn't for satisfaction; he was worried about her. Pidge was normally pretty sturdy and hard to bring down when it came to situations like this, so for her to be so quiet was frightening.

That was why they worked so well together. They had each other's backs. They were always there for one another and managed to keep the other on their feet. If she was distraught, that meant so was he. He wasn't going to sleep well at night knowing something was wrong. 

Lance took in a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh before standing. He unbuckled his belt and striped himself of his pants and underwear, catching on his boots. Once freed, Lance pulled off his shirt and let it sit in a pile before slowly walking down into the water. 

Where the water came up to Pidge's waist only sat at the base of his hips. He set his hands down gently on the small of her back, wet and smooth, making her jump. She didn't seem too surprised when she turned around, having recognized his touch in an instant, but she must not have expected him to join her. 

"Sorry..." He mumbled, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. The teen reached behind herself to touch his face, and he could feel the tension slip from her body as she relaxed into him. A heavy sigh, her legs sinking down as she relaxed; he was so warm. 

"It's okay..." The first words she uttered since what happened at the church. It felt like years since she had last spoken, and yet only hours had gone by. It was a relief, and with a sigh, Lance's hands slid down her waist and to her hips under the water, rubbing small circles on her cold skin. Her hips pressed back into his own, a cold shiver running down her back when she could feel his flaccid cock rub against her backside.

They had long since passed the point of being shy around one another; things like dignity and embarrassment didn't exist in an apocalypse, but that didn't mean it didn't do something to arouse her. To make her shudder and think of possibilities. 

"Lay back..." Lance mumbled, pulling on her hips. Pidge did as told, letting her weight fall into his arms as he tilted her back into the water.

The temperature of it was nice on such a hot day; any longer outside and they'd get sunburn, but it was nice all the same. She enjoyed it as he tilted her back, letting her head fall back into the water until her ears were covered. She couldn't hear anything, but she trusted him with her life. 

Of course she did. Why wouldn't she?

Pidge relaxed into his arms as one of his hands brushed her hair into the water, pulling out chunks of something, but she didn't know what. Actually, she did, and she didn't want to think about it. His fingers running through her hair was relaxing, taking care of all of her worries and fears, bringing on a sense of security. There was no such thing in this world, but she liked to believe it existed when she was in his arms. As corny as it sounded, like something straight out of a romance movie, she didn't care. She was happy like this. 

Lips pressed lightly into her forehead. Pidge opened her eyes as Lance drew back, looking down at her with such a mixed look. Something like worry mixed with content. She pulled her arms from the water and cupped his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs under his eyes as droplet of water rolled down his cheeks. 

"Why are you crying?" She asked, her voice muffled around her own ears. Lance stared at her for a moment, his watery, blue eyes looking confused before he pulled her back from the water, allowing her to stand. 

"Because, I..." He paused for a moment, steadying his voice. "I-I was so afraid..." Honestly, he felt like he didn't have the right to say this. He wasn't the one who nearly got eaten alive, and yet he imagined if it had been him. He would have rather it had been him. 

If Pidge died...

If she died...

"I thought I lost you..."

Pidge pulled lightly on his cheeks, motioning him to slowly come close and press their bodies together. 

"I'm right here..." She assured him, trying to stand on her tip toes to be closer to his face, but the mud under her feet gave way to her weight. "You saved my life."

"But if I didn't?" Lance's hands tightened around her. She wanted to say that his nails actually dug into her hips, but chose against it. "I-If I didn't, you would have died. Pidge, I-... I can't live without you..."

Her brown eyes widened at his words, shock evident on her features. 

"I-I can't do it. You're all I have left. If something ever happened to you, I'd... I wouldn't-..."

Pidge silenced him with a kiss. A small, timid kiss that was slightly rough and not all that sweet, but it was desperate. That was all it needed to be. 

"But I'm not dead..." She told him, tangling her fingers into his hair and pulling lightly. "I'm right here with you, and that's because you saved me."

"But I-"

"No buts," She pulled again, but not hard. Just enough to shut him up. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, Lance. I wouldn't do that to you..."

And damn, did he want to believe that. He couldn't, and only because accidents happened. Moments like the hidden zombie in the confessional could happen again, and next time they may not be prepared. There may be a herd that traveled too close, and it may break down their door and kill them both. 

They may be one of _them_. 

Was it so wrong to believe it though? Was it so wrong to want with all of his life to just be with her and not worry that someday he'd see her throat get torn out?

He didn't think it was, but fate played cruel and unusual tricks on people. This was certain just by the outcome of the world. 

"Promise..." He quietly begged of her, pressing his lips into her forehead. Not for a kiss, but just for the feel. The touch. 

"I promise, and you better do the same." She warned him, pulling on his hair to bring him down to eye level. "I love you too much to lose you..."

"I'll never leave your side, Pidge..." He blinked, staring down at her with a glint of mischievous curiosity. "... Katie." He corrected after a moment of thought. 

Pidge's smile beamed, giggling to herself before kissing him on the lips. 

"I haven't heard you call me that in years." She told him. "I almost forgot that was my name."

"I never forget the name of a cute girl." He said with a halfcocked smirk, the tension in his shoulders lessoning by the playful banter. Pidge giggled again as she kissed him, smiling against his lips in earnest. His wet hands traveled up her waist, and the water burned where his nails dug in to, but she didn't mind. She was starting to think that if it left a scar she wouldn't mind that either. 

Honestly. What had Lance done to her?

"Wanna know something?" Pidge asked once they separated, but stayed within each other's arms. 

"What...?" He asked, his lips still a small smile. 

"When that zombie came after me..." She stopped to think of her words as Lance's lips fell into a frown. He didn’t need that reminder, because all he wanted to do was forget. "You would think that you'd be worried for your own life, but... That was the last thing on my mind."

"Care to explain in English...?" He asked her. 

"I was thinking about my brother and father, and how I would never know if they were alive or not. I was thinking about you..." She stopped again, the words catching in her throat. "A-And how I didn't want to leave you alone. How afraid I was to think about you being left behind..."

Lance's hands tightened around her again, his lips pulled tight and eyebrows furrowed. Pidge took in a deep breath, her head slowly nodding before swallowing. 

"I can't leave you behind. You wouldn't last long without me." The joke was appreciated, but not really needed. "I've been thinking about this really hard, and the only thing I can think about is just being faster, and being able to take care of myself better, so that way you don't have to."

"I like taking care of you..." Lance mumbled, and for a moment did she think that there was a bit of a pout in his voice. 

"But not at the risk of you own mental stability or life. I'm not doing that to you again..." She assured him. "Not saying breakfast in bed every now and again is a bad thing, but I'm not putting you at risk like this. I'd like to say I'd rather die than let it happen again, but that would contradict what I just said. Like, it'd make no sense whatsoever, so we'll just have to work with it."

She was rambling. Rambling about living despite what the harsh world had in store for them, and she was so damn cute. Why was she so cute? Moments like this made Lance's heart practically soar, and for her to be promising him that he'd never be left behind?

How did he get so lucky? He'd like to think it was the right place at the right time, but that didn't sound right when it had been because of a mass murder. 

He was just lucky. A really lucky guy to have such an incredible girl by his side. 

"Okay. I'm trying to summarize this here." Pidge continued on, unaware of Lance's rapidly beating heart or the flush on his cheeks. "Basically, what I'm saying is, is that I'm not going to die, and you can't either-"

"Pidge." He interrupted her, a small smirk playing on his lips. "You're rambling." 

"I'll ramble whenever the hell I want to..." She pouted, her forehead resting on his chest. She felt the vibrations against her head as he chuckled before a wet hand touched her cheek, a thumb guiding her eyes up to look at him. 

"You're too cute..." He told her, and even as she frowned at that statement, Lance kissed her softly, pulling a small hum of approval from her. 

Her hands traveled around his waist, a very light hold, but it kept them close. She had to bend back pretty far for a kiss, and he needed to lean forward, but they accommodated pretty well. The only downside to it, in this type of situation, was that he could feel everything. Her skin that was still wet and cool to the touch, her chest pressed against his, the hot sun beating down on them and the contrast of the cold water around them. It was too much, and at the same time not enough. It made him think back to the condom sitting in his back pocket still. 

Was now an okay time to bring it up? Was now an okay time to even do it? Pidge had nearly died hours ago, and was probably suffering from an adrenaline crash. While he wanted to mention it, now may not have been right. She wasn't emotionally stable to think about stuff like this, and yet it was probably the time where she'd more than likely say yes. 

They'd agreed not to die, but accidents happened. They were going to die someday; they couldn't stop it from happening. The big question was when would it happen? In a few years? Months? Weeks? Days?

Would they wake up tomorrow to some horrible situations and die? Even in the next few hours there was no guaranteeing it. 

This would probably be the biggest argument. Do it now while they still had the chance. No one was around, they hadn't seen any zombies within miles of this place recently, and he had what they needed. What they have needed for two and a half years now. 

Now was as good a time as any, wasn't it?

"Lance...?" Pidge quietly called to him. 

"Hmm...?"

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Nothing, why?"

"You got this really distant look on your face," She told him as she reached up to rub his cheeks. "I don't like it."

Lance chuckled softly, taking up her hand and kissing her cold and pruned fingers. 

"Just thinking..." He responded before pulling away, but he kept their fingers laced together. "Come on..."

Pidge followed without an argument, being lead from the water now that she was clean from blood and everything else. He pulled her up into the grass and wrapped her up in the towel that had been laying there, now warmed by the sun. Her eyes closed as he wiped her off, enjoying the warmth, the touch, and the security.

It was really ridiculous to her how easy this was, and yet it made so much sense. Had someone tried to tell her four years ago that a kid like Lance, the biggest flirt on the block who had average grades and was terrible at sports, but secretly was an incredible artist, could make her knees shake and her heart melt, she would have laughed it off and told them otherwise. He made her into this seemingly weak girl, but someone who made her strong. It made no sense, and yet it made perfect sense. 

"You look like you're ready to sleep." Lance proclaimed, taking up her hand again to walk her back inside. 

"Just relaxed..." She replied. It was much cooler inside the shack than it was outside, making her shiver even with the towel covering her. Lance however was still naked, but honestly, he had nothing to be ashamed about. She could testify to that strongly. 

"Sit down for a sec. I'll be right back." Lance told her, bringing her to the bed. Pidge sat down as instructed, falling over to rest her head on the pillow despite her hair being wet. Not even a minute went by before Lance was back inside with his clothes, shutting and locking the door behind him and dropping his stuff to the floor. 

"My clothes are out there." Pidge mumbled as Lance sat down beside her. The brunette waved her off, his hand falling to her hip and his thumb rubbing light circles on her waist. 

"They're kind of ruined. I'm not too concerned." He told her, bending down to press a kiss into her cheek. Just before his lips could reach her, however, Pidge bumped his chin with her forehead. "Ouch," He uttered. It didn't really hurt, but he hadn't been expecting that.

"Kiss me properly." She said with a bite to her tone. Lance felt the need to laugh it off, but instead he did as he was told, slotting their lips together just right. 

She sighed against his lips, her hands letting go of the towel to touch his cheeks. Her fingers were still cold as they slid down to his neck and up into his hair, but the shock was kind of exhilarating. In return, his hands touched her waist, still damp and cold while his hands were warm. Everywhere he touched felt nice, warmth being left behind. It was such a shame it would go away so soon, unless...

Pidge abruptly pulled away, grabbing at her towel and wrapping herself up in it even tighter, like she was trying to be a cocoon. 

"Pidge...?" Lance asked, frowning as he sat up slightly. "What's wrong?"

"This," She replied, her cheeks flushing with warmth. Lance would like to think it was his doing, but the word didn't sit right with him. 

"What...?"

"I don't want to stop again." She clarified before rolling over onto her side, still facing him. "So I don't want to start something we can't finish."

_Oh..._

Lance felt a little jolt of excitement run through him. He wanted to think rationally about this, but for whatever reason, rationality wasn't in his brain right now.

Logic? What was that again?

"Oh..." He uttered, and after a few more quiet moment, he bent down to pick up his discarded pants and fish out the condom he'd found earlier. He paused for a moment, thinking just a bit longer and looking back at the pouting teen. "You know..." He began, slowly sitting back up. 

Pidge's eyes looked at the little package in his hands, frowning with curiosity evident on her features. He waited for realization to dawn on her what he was holding, but a few seconds went by, and nothing seemed to make any sense. 

"If you still want to do it... Now we can." He explained. His girlfriend sat up slowly, the towel sliding to her hips as she inspected the packet with curiosity. 

"What is that?" She asked. 

"... I-It's a condom." He told her, tilting his head. It only took a moment for him to realize why she didn't recognize what it was, and honestly, he felt a little under-planned for her not knowing.

Of course Pidge didn't know what a condom looked like. She wasn't even twelve when she got the sex talk, so she knew what sex was, and she knew what condoms did, but she had never seen one in person. 

Lance tried not to think of the dozens of times she overlooked a condom, because she didn't know what they actually looked like. There was actually a stab of pain in his stomach at the thought, but he tried his hardest not to think about it.

"Oh..." She mumbled, looking up at him. "O-Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"So... S-So if we want to, we can...?"

"... Y-Yeah," Okay, this was going far more awkward than he thought it would. 

"And I won't get pregnant?"

"So long as it isn't broken. I-It's not one hundred percent effective against pregnancy, but it's a much safer option." Lance rubbed at the back of his neck. 

He'd always assumed this whole situation would go completely different from what was happening. He expected to show it off, and then they'd hit the wall in a passionate kiss. They'd go from there and make love like they were the only ones left in the world, but damn. He did not take into consideration that Pidge had no fucking clue about condoms besides knowing they kept her from getting pregnant.

Granted, he had the sex talk after his twelfth birthday, when girls became a real interest for him, and he had to go through the horrors of watching sex education videos which did indeed include how to put a condom on, as well as a woman giving birth. He was forever scarred for life, but shit, what kind of talk did Pidge get?

"Huh... That small thing is going to keep me from getting pregnant..." It wasn't a question, but a statement. 

"Pidge," He reprimanded her. 

"Sorry..."

"The point of all of this is that... I-If you still want to have sex... We can." He was pretty sure his cheeks were red down to his neck. 

"What do you mean if...?" She asked. "Of course I do. What makes you think that I'd change my mind?"

"Y-You never know..."

"Lance..." Pidge said in a disparaging voice, her hands reaching up to touch his cheeks. She looked like she had more to say, and he could only guess what. It would be the same thing he'd been thinking about for hours now. 

_We may die tomorrow. We might not have another chance._

She had promised not to die, but he knew her too well. He knew she thought the same things he did. 

"Are _you_ sure you want to do it?" She asked of him. "Because you don't seem like you want to."

"No, no! No, definitely not. I mean, yes, I-I still want to do it."

Shit this was embarrassing. He felt like sleeping against her while he had a boner was not nearly as mortifying as this conversation right now. If the gods wanted to strike him down with lightening right this second, he couldn't say he had any qualms about it. He was totally cool with that. 

"Really...?" Pidge asked, her cheeks dark and pink and so damn cute. 

"Yeah, I mean... Our clothes are already off, so the first step has already been accomplished..." Lance muttered, setting the condom off to the side so he could rest his hands on her hips. Pidge chuckled, so lightly even that he hardly would have noticed had she not been sitting right in front of him. 

His heart was practically pounding, much like it normally was when they kissed, but this time was different. They weren't going to stop. They were going to actually do it, provided he didn't screw up somehow and ruin the whole mood. Right now it was real tense, but there seemed to be some sort of mutual understanding between them. At least that's how he felt as he leaned forward, placing his lips to her forehead for a few seconds. 

"... You missed," She told him as he pressed his forehead into hers. Lance smiled, a light, airy breath leaving him, kind of like a laugh, before he moved forward to close the space between them. 

The kiss was hot, searing, but oh so gentle. It wasn't like how they normally kissed when they got hot and bothered. It was slow and precise, calculated so as not to be screwed up. Pidge's hands were slow as they moved from his cheeks to his neck, and then behind his head, her fingers slowly tangling through his hair. In return his hands wrapped around her waist, moving forward carefully until she started to tip back, and until he was laying overtop of her, hands on either side of her head to keep himself elevated. 

There was a light gasp against his lips, and for a moment he thought he pushed it too far, but she didn't stop kissing him until they both felt a lack of air, dizzy from the heat in the room. Wasn't it cold only moments before?

He pulled back, only managing an inch or two. He felt like he would suffocate if he got too far, and yet he couldn't breathe while kissing her. It was a no win situation here, or maybe he couldn't lose. Either way, her brassy eyes were looking up at him, gazing at him with forlorn and lust and so many other things that it made him shiver. 

"Lance..." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Lance allowed himself to lean down, for their legs to be a tangled mess and for their lower halves to press together just the right way. Judging by the way her breathing stalled and her nails lightly scratched into his neck, he got a bit of a rise out of her. "I-I'll be honest here. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Lance couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I'm hoping to play it by year myself." He told her, caressing her red cheek. His hand dared to travel lower, down her flushed neck and to her collar bone where it rested. His smile faded as he looked to her for confirmation, but even as she hardly nodded her head, he asked anyway. "... Can I touch you?"

"M-Mhm..." Pidge hummed and nodded again. Her hands around him tightened, shaking slightly. Was it from anticipation or nervousness? It was kind of hard to tell at this point. 

Lance swallowed thickly, his hands finally traveling lower. In all the times they'd shared kisses, held each other, and even bathed together, they never allowed their hands to travel to dangerous territories. It was always an unspoken rule.

It was the first time his hand caressed the soft skin of her breast, feeling the supple flesh beneath his fingertips and engraining it into his memory. Pidge's body fidgeted in place, her head turning away as a small sound escaped her. Maybe a whine. The sound was endearing, and enough to make him shiver with want. 

He wanted to hear more. 

Lance corrected his position to sit up above her, her legs around his hips, her arms falling to the bed where her hands clutched at their deflated pillow. He looked down at her body, enjoying the way the light that peaked in through their bordered up windows shined on her body. She had long since dried off, but there was something about the way her skin looked right now that was mystifying. 

"Wow..." He couldn't help the word slipping from his lips as his hands wandered up her thighs, across her hips and to her waist. 

"What...?" She asked, seemingly delirious. Lance didn't answer, instead moving his hands up to cup at her breasts and massage them. The motion took her by surprise, and he reveled in the beautiful sound that escaped her, her hand pressing into her mouth to bite at her knuckles. She didn't want anything outside hearing them. 

Her boyfriend leaned forward, his lips pressing into her neck, and oh crap, he knew she was sensitive there and decided to make a game out of it. He sucked hard on one spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder, then bit down lightly when a bruise was left behind. When he was done, his lips moved slowly, deviously up her neck and below her ear, where he placed a delicate kiss. Her neck had always been really sensitive, and he knew that. She liked that he knew that and enjoyed it when his lips would suck on certain spots, leave bruises, and then move on. She must have had a few of them by the time he finally deemed his work good enough, because Lance saw her as an unpainted canvas, her porcelain skin perfect. There was an odd thrill that shot up his spine when he saw the hickeys tarnishing her skin. 

He sat back just a little, but enough so his lips could move down to those dangerous territories. It took her by surprise when his lips began moving along her chest, at first just around her breasts, but then over them. His mouth passed over a nipple a couple of times before he finally sucked it into his mouth, his tongue expertly rolling the bud around and his teeth nipping lightly at the delicate flesh. His other hand preoccupied itself by teasing the other with his forefinger and thumb.

The sensation was odd. Definitely odd and very new. This was something she had never done to herself, but there was a strange sensation that went through her as he continued, sucking lightly, rubbing and pulling gently, and all of those sensations started to pool in her stomach. 

Pidge finally let out a small gasp, her free hand not being bitten on tangled itself in his hair, like she needed some grip on reality. He looked up at her to make sure he wasn't hurting her, carefully pulling back to give her other nipple the same treatment and enjoying the way her skin flushed with color. 

This was addicting. Way more addicting than just kissing her. He momentarily mourned at the idea that, once they'd done this, there was no telling when they could do it again, but he had to keep himself focused on the present. Focused on making her feel good. Great. Better than she had ever felt. 

Pidge sighed, her back arching and rolling into his mouth. Lance parted with one last kiss to her now hardened nipple before sitting back, eyes drifting lower over her slim figure, to her hips that were shaped perfectly. Goosebumps rose up on his skin as his hands began their decent, first to her hips, and then skipping their destination to her thighs. He wanted to take this slow and not rush her, and he could sense the nervous hesitation when her knees tried to buckle together, but were stopped by his body in between her legs. 

"Are you okay?" Lance asked her, feeling her body shudder. 

"Y-Yeah..." She wasn't all too convincing, and she knew it. "Just... D-Don't know what I'm supposed to do. How to make you feel good too..."

Pidge's cheeks were so dark, from one ear to the next. Her neck was flushed, and Lance was sure if he put a hand to her chest he could feel her pulse racing beneath his palm. 

"Pidge," Lance began, rubbing a hand under one of her legs, feeling the muscles shiver and twitch in response. "I don't know what makes you think you have to do anything. Just having you here makes me feel good." He pushed on her leg lightly until she lifted it, and he lead the limb the rest of the way up until he could kiss the inside of it. "Having you by my side makes me feel better than anything. Honestly, you could just stand there and I'd be perfectly fine with it, so..." He let his lips paused to suck a hickey into her inner thigh, enjoying how her hips rolled slightly in response. 

"You definitely don't have to do anything. Unless you feel like it of course." He stopped to laugh, enjoying the small pout on her face, though mixed with curiosity. "Let me make you feel good for once..."

Pidge opened her mouth to correct him, to tell him that he was wrong. He always made her feel good, even when he wasn't trying. He must not have realized how happy she was just to have him by her side, and wanted to tell him that, but her lips were barely parted to do so before it was covered up by a small, awkward sound. 

Horror struck her when she made it, and more than anything she wanted to curl up and die, but Lance wouldn't let her. Her mind was so focused on what caused her to make that sort of breathless whine that she was taken aback when it happened again. 

"Does that hurt?" Lance asked, looking up at her. His fingers paused, and for a moment he feared the worst. He'd hurt her, taken it too far, and now she was scarred for life. He would be too if that was him in this position. 

"N-No," Pidge shuddered, her hips rolling down to her surprise as his fingers grazed over her opening again. That was the cause, and she definitely should have been embarrassed, but her body had a mind of its own. 

"Are you okay to keep going?" He questioned, hardly breathing as he waited for her answer. It was like a miracle as she nodded her head, and he breathed a sigh of relief before looking down again. 

All this time of knowing each other, and even though they'd seen each other naked plenty of times before, he'd never really permitted himself for a good look. He'd never bothered to take in the details or imagine what she'd look like, just what she'd feel like. 

He'd been right about a couple of things. She was soft and warm. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he really did look. However, the word soft implied so much more than just the texture. She was just... So pretty. 

"Mh... L-Lance..." Pidge hummed as his fingers parted her folds, his thumb rubbing over her clit. 

"How's that?" He asked. Not to be perverted or even gross, but to make sure that he wasn't hurting her every step of the way. 

"... I-It's fine," She stuttered with a hiss, her head tilting back and her eyes closed tightly. "It's... Kinda nice."

Kinda nice. Really good. Really, really good. She wasn't sure she could get the words out, but it was definitely a whole lot better than doing it to herself. 

She thought she heard him utter a faint _'good,'_ but her thoughts were fleeting. His thumb applied pressure in just the right way, rubbing in slow, methodic strokes. Then his index and middle finger would pinch lightly, and she swore to herself while her back arched. 

That's when she felt it. Lance's cock was hard against her backside, pressing into her tail bone. She could feel a bit of wetness there too, making her shudder in response. She'd never touched him down there before, mostly because he wouldn't let her until they could get to this point, but she hadn't expected it to feel stiff like this. It was normally soft. 

"L-Lance," She shivered when she felt a sudden intrusion. His finger sank into her, slow and steady. It was was longer and bigger than hers was, so the stretch was different. He could reach deeper than her own finger did, and when he suddenly curled his finger up? "Oh f-fuck..." She groaned, her back arching as she fisted the sheets. 

"Y-You okay, Pidge?" Lance asked her, careful to roll his finger up in such a way that made her moan. That was a pretty good answer. 

"Y-Yes, I..." She breathed in deeply, sighing as she rolled her hips down. "K-Keep doing that..."

It had never felt this nice before. She'd never felt so warm, like a pressure was building up within her. A coil waiting to snap. It was like she was reaching for it, grasping for it. Her orgasms didn't feel like this when she did it to herself, but maybe that was because she'd never had a good position, and never the chance to really enjoy it. It was mostly while Lance was sleeping and she needed to keep quiet.

Last night had been a fluke. A very nice fluke, but this was definitely better. 

Pidge called out his name, reaching for him. For his hands or his shoulders. Anything she could reach really, which was nothing in this position. She could only hang on to the hand holding her hip into place over his lap, move into the sensation and cry out, but not too loudly. 

Zombies were still the bane of her existence. 

"S-Shit...!" Pidge bucked into his hand, and when Lance rubbed his thumb back over her clit again, she was done. She froze up in his lap, her back arching in such a tantalizing way that had Lance practically drooling, her fingernails digging into his wrist, and sobbing. Wave after wave of her orgasm rushed over her, spreading a delightful tingle from her fingers and to her toes, all until it crashed down hard. 

She gasped heavily, curling in on herself as he continued the relentless assault inside of her, milking out every bit of orgasm from her that he could before it was too much. He pulled his finger out slowly, watching as a trail of her cum followed before rubbing it off against her skin. His body shuddered in response, watching as she took in gasping breathes, her chest rising and falling, looking absolutely satiated for the rest of her life. 

Why oh why did he wait this long to see this? He couldn’t seem to remember the reason anymore.

"Wow..." He mumbled, more to himself than her, and just out of amazement. 

"Yeah..." Pidge breathed, a shaky laugh following as she continued. "Wow..."

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Fucking perfect..." She replied, trying to sit up slowly, but finding that her muscles felt like jelly. "But... That's not all of it, right?" 

"Well, no..." Lance chuckled, finally sitting back to settle her hips back on the bed. Pidge hummed, looking down at his erection and thinking of how it looked so much bigger right now then it normally did. 

"... Can I try?" She asked quietly, but quite suddenly. Lance would have jumped in place from a question like that normally, but under the circumstances, he barely felt grounded. 

_Barely._

"I-If you want. I'm not forcing you to." He assured her, but was met with her rolling her eyes. Pidge sat up and pushed at his chest tersely, making him sit back with his arms behind his back. 

"Big baby, of course I want to. I wouldn't have asked if not." The brunette said, looking down at his lap with trepidation. Lance swallowed thickly, not entirely sure if he should close his eyes or keep them open for the show he was about to witness, if at all. 

Pidge seemed blocked for a moment, as if internally debating on what she was supposed to do. She'd seen porn once or twice. Once when she was younger and got curious, and a few other times from scavenging. She hadn't meant to find porn magazines while looking for medical supplies, but people kept that stuff in strange places. She had an idea though, and that's usually what Lance did, so it was safe to start there.

Hopefully. 

A small hand reached out and wrapped delicate fingers around his cock. Lance hissed when her cooler fingers touched him, her grip softer than his normally was. She was starting out small with timid strokes just up and down and keeping it a loose grip, because she wasn't sure what he liked or disliked. It wasn't bad at all; it was kind of nice, but it wasn't going to be nearly enough for him. 

"P-Pidge," Lance uttered sheepishly, not sure where to look. "You can... You can do it a bit harder. I-If you're okay with it." He told her.

"Oh..." Was her not so brilliant reply. If he was saying that meant she wasn't doing a very good job at this, and that wasn't fair. Not after he gave her the best orgasm to date just with his fingers. 

So she tightened her grip. Nothing crazy, because she definitely didn't want to hurt him, but enough so that Lance visibly shivered, pressing his lips together when she began stroking again. 

That was more like it. Still not something he would normally produce, but something that got him going. It was even better that it was his girlfriend that was doing it, and part of that was because she looked so damn cute with how focused she looked. Even doing something as lewd as this made her look cute. 

Why was she so fucking cute?

"I-Is that any better?" Dear god, why was she talking? She wasn't comfortable talking in a situation like this. 

"Yeah..." Lance sighed, his voice so light, but so deep. She'd never heard his voice drop like that, but the things it did to her body was astounding. The goosebumps, the shivers, her cheeks flushing dark, and her heart pounding. She wanted to hear his voice like that more often. Now even, and she was willing to take it a step further to get it. 

She had an idea. A crazy idea. Something she'd never even thought about doing before, because it was always thoughts of Lance pleasuring her, not as much on her pleasuring him, but it could work. 

She could use her mouth, couldn't she? That was something people did when they had sex.

Well, that was in porn. There was no telling if that was real or not. 

Of course it had to be real. She kept telling herself that. It had to be based off of something done in sex, right?

Right?

Holy hell she hoped it was right. 

Pidge spared a glance at her boyfriend, taking in his pink cheeks, his spaced out expression, his heavy breathing, and the small, barely there hums of approval. She swallowed, thinking for a few more moments about this before deciding to mumble a ‘ _screw it’_ and lean forward. 

"Pidge...?" Lance question in a breathy tone, watching her duck her head towards his lap. 

It couldn't be, right? No way. That wasn't it. Where would she have learned it anyway? It most definitely wasn't what she was doing. 

Apparently it was the idea she had, because Pidge bent down to press her lips to the underside of his member, warm and smooth, making his whole body shudder in response. He reached up to run his fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs from her face to get a better look, watching as she kissed the head, taking a bit of it into her mouth to suck on. 

"H-Holy shit, Pidge..." He stuttered, knowing his face was an unhealthy shade of red by now. The smaller teen looked up at him again, a light hum of acknowledgment vibrating against his heated skin as she moaned lightly. 

"Say my name, Lance..." She uttered before taking more of him in, sucking harder than before. Lance's toes curled, breathing harshly as he gave a light tug to her hair. 

_"K-Katie..."_

The response made her moan, her body hot. Why Lance saying her real name at a time like this made her react so violently she wasn't sure, but damn, she was completely okay with it. It brought a heat to her lower half and warmth to her cheeks, and if she wasn't so preoccupied with what she was doing, she'd probably rut against the bed or try putting a finger in again. 

It sounded tempting, but there was something even more so about sucking off her boyfriend, listening to his heavy breathing and the light tug on her hair. Another hand of his rested on her back, lightly rubbing down her back and to her waist and then back up again. Each time coming closer to her hips where heat was burning. Each time making her groan, until the presence of fingers edging along her backside surprised her. 

"L-Lance," She began after pulling back, but stopped when he chuckled. 

"I'm not letting you have all of the fun." He told her, his fingers pushing into her wet folds and opening them. Pidge moaned lightly, shaking as a finger pushed into her again, but the position they were in wasn't in either of their favors. "Hold still..."

There was something commanding in his voice that made her do as she was told, waiting impatiently as Lance maneuvered himself to lay down beside her. She gasped when he used his strength to move her, forcing her lower end to hover above his face, her knees on either side of his head. 

It was _so embarrassing._  

"Lance..." She whined, bracing herself above his hips, facing his erection completely with red cheeks and unsteady breathing. "T-This is... It’s really- Ahh...!"

Pidge stopped, gasping when something wet ran over her opening. Her body rolled back into Lance's face instinctively, shaking, taking in every sensation as he licked at her and sucked on her clit. A finger was in her again, thrusting lightly, creating a slick sound that should have been mortifying, but she was in too much bliss to curl up and hide. 

"O-Oh my god, Lance..." She tilted her head back, feeling lightheaded, like she could pass out at any moment, and yet so fully aware of everything. Her sense of touch was heightened, and everywhere his free hand went left behind fire. It rested mainly on her backside, keeping her hips steady so she couldn't wiggle around too much, but every now and again it would wander up her now sweaty back, under her arms to rub at a breast and tease nipple before coming back to hold her steady when she would thrust herself back. 

"You taste good..." Lance's voice was heady and deep again, his breath fanning against her heated skin before he went back to eating her out, but this time the stretch was different.

Pidge winced at the intrusion of another finger, stretching her, preparing her for what was to come. Her mind was reeling with everything, and yet nothing. It was pleasantly blank, her body numb to everything but what he was doing, and it was incredible. It was so good, and yet she was doing nothing for him. 

Well two could play at this game. 

Pidge steeled herself before wrapping her hand around his cock again, stroking it in earnest. She noticed now something coming from the tip, like a bead of white liquid, something she'd never seen before. Taking the head back into her mouth carefully, she was quick to judge the taste of it. Honestly, it wasn't good, but it wasn't making her gag, and it sure as hell wasn't what she assumed it was at first, so she continued. 

Pidge sucked hard, and just as she did, Lance groaned, his fingers thrusting particularly hard into her. There was a slight burn, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She been through much worse and ignored it to continue sucking hard on his erection. Each time she pushed herself just a little more to take more of him in, her head bobbing until it was touching the back of her throat. That was all she could do, and Lance seemed like he had absolutely no complaints. 

Her eyes teared up at the force, but she continued, groaning around him when his fingers curled down. She would have thrust back, but his grip was painfully strong, and for a moment she wondered if his grip would leave bruises. She didn't think she would wind. 

"Fuck, Katie... You're gonna make me cum..." Lance groaned, sitting back just a bit to breathe, but his fingers kept pushing in and out, stretching her, preparing her for what was to come. 

"Isn't that the point?" She asked, rubbing the tip with her thumb, inspecting the white liquid again with curiosity. 

"Not yet. Not for me..." Lance told her, using both hands to open her up and look at his work before leaning back in to lick at her clit. 

Pidge moaned, probably a little bit louder than she should have. Anything out there could hear them, but damn, that was the spot. It had her breathing pick up, rushing, and her heart racing. That coil was tightening up again. 

"You however..." She felt three fingers begin to push into her, but his other hand rubbed vigorously at her clit. "That's a different story..."

"Oh fuck...!" Pidge bit back a whine, focusing on the pleasure, not the pain. 

Okay, that hurt a little bit, but not as much as she figured it would. She definitely couldn't deny the sting she felt, but Lance was working hard to keep her from feeling anything but pleasure. 

So she would do the same. 

Pidge took him back into her mouth, sucking as she bobbed her head. Saliva built up around her lips, but that was fine by her. It helped made the slide easier and kept her mind preoccupied. 

"Fuck Pidge," Lance curled his fingers hard and fast, pushing them in and out in much the same speed. She moaned as he brushed against something inside of her, something that made the coil tighter, burning. It was there in the pit of her stomach, traveling lower, and ready to snap. 

All it took was for Lance to suck at her clit one more time and it was over. 

Pidge pulled back to cry out, because zombies be damned, she couldn't help it. The tears that had been at the corners of her eyes rolled down her cheeks as she came, gasping out and thrusting back into Lance's fingers. The burn was gone, only a strong hum of pleasure that tingled everything and everywhere. Her nerves were ignited, but just as quickly as it happened did it end.

Pidge sank down against Lance, her forehead resting on his thigh as she gasped, trying to steady her breathing. She felt his fingers pull out before hearing him lick them clean, a sound that made her shiver. Her heart was hammering, and for a moment she actually thought it was trying to jump from her chest. 

"F-Fuck..." Pidge shuddered at Lance's voice, blinking wearily as she saw his hand gripping the head of his cock. It was red and swollen, like he was at his breaking point, but he wasn't chasing after it. It was almost like he was fighting against it. 

She hummed, sitting up on numb limbs to lick the head tentatively. She wasn't actually expecting him to jump at that, and for a moment she felt pretty proud of herself, but Lance was sitting up from under her quickly, moving her to sit back off of him. 

"S-Sorry... Did I hurt you?" She asked timidly, noticing the frown and furrowed brows that was Lance's expression. 

"No, no. Pidge, _fuck_ , that was perfect." Lance sighed at he let go of himself, sitting back to look her over. "I was going to cum though."

"That's the point, right?" She asked, slightly bitter. "You just made cum, so why not?"

"I'd rather save that for the final act." Lance said with a light hearted wink, making Pidge blush. 

Right. There was more. There was a lot of stuff that went into sex that she never really took the time to take into consideration. 

"Oh yeah..." She watched as Lance grabbed at the condom that had been discarded a while ago, opening it up. He pulled it out carefully, inspecting it for any tears or breaks. 

She assumed by the small sigh and smile that there weren't any. 

Pidge watched as that _small thing_ as she once called it stretched over his cock, and for a moment she thought it kind of looked like it was a wet balloon he was putting on himself, which was weird. She would have been looking for balloons this whole time if she had known what it looked like. 

"Huh..." She uttered. 

"Pidge," He said in a berating manner. 

"Right. Sorry." She apologized. Lance chuckled as he rolled the condom on completely, hissing slightly at the feel of it. He'd never actually put one on before, but it wasn't all that pleasant. Truthfully he wanted to do it without it and feel the wet warmth around him, but he knew better. 

"Come here," Lance reached for her hand, and when he had it, he pulled Pidge into his arms for a hot and heavy kiss. It was a bit of a mild shock; after all, where had that mouth been only moments before? She could even taste it on his lips, but she didn't really hate it. She'd tasted far worse, but it was mildly surprising. 

"Lance..." She mumbled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep herself balanced when he tilted her back onto the bed. 

"Pidge..." He sighed, sitting up and pulling her legs around his waist. "Katie, do me a favor."

"Besides risk my life to save yours?" She humored him for a moment, giggling when he fixed her with a frown. 

"If it bothers you at all," He began, ignoring her previous statement. "If it hurts or anything like that, tell me, okay?"

"Can't possibly hurt as much as the time I broke my arm. I'm pretty sure I can handle-"

"Pidge." He stopped her again with a pointed glance. 

"Right, right. Sorry."

"Promise me."

"I promise." She assured him, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her. It was such a gentle kiss, his grip around her waist soft, like anything he did would break her. He was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing, and honestly, it meant the world to her, but right now she wanted more than that. She wanted that raw passion to consume her. 

After a few moments, Lance pressed his forehead into hers. She looked up into his blue eyes when she felt the head of his cock press against her entrance, but she closed them when he pushed in. 

The first bit slid in okay. The wetness that had been present on the condom before helped, but the further he slid in, the more it stretched and- Yep. Okay, that hurt. That actually hurt. 

"Shit..." She hissed, clenching her teeth together while her hands scratched at his arms. 

"Does it hurt?" Lance stopped halfway, looking down at her in concern. A hand of his reached up and touched her cheek, rubbing under her eyes where the pain showed the most. 

"Y-Yeah..." She hissed again, shuddering as she took up his hand and held it tightly. 

"Shit, I'm sorry," Lance began to pull back, but Pidge stopped him by tightening her legs around his hips. It hurt more to do that, but she wasn't going to let this stop them.

They'd come this far, and even if it didn't feel good in the end, she wasn't going to let this slide. They were going to do this until the end. 

"Just give me a minute." She told him, looking down between them and to where they were connected, pinning the sensation to the sight. "I-I'll be fine..."

"I don't want to hurt you." Lance told her and tried scooting back again, but she stopped him short with a firm grip. 

"And you won't. I know you won't." She touched his cheek with a gentle hand, looking up at him with a weak smile. She couldn't imagine how this felt for him, but part of her wanted to think this was probably slightly difficult for him. Being the worry wart that he was after all. 

Lance sighed, leaning down to kiss her softly. His hand not held by hers reached down between them, rubbing at her clit to distract her mind. Pidge moaned into his mouth despite the pain, shuddering when the sensation warmed her insides up. 

Her boyfriend broke the kiss, but only so he could trail his lips across her neck, under her ear and down to where she was the most sensitive. A mild distraction, but it worked. His lips sucking into her neck coupled with his fingers rubbing at her did enough to make her forget the pain, instead sighing and tilting her head back. 

"Lance..." She hummed, running her fingers through his thick, brown hair. She felt the burn again, the stretch as he pushed in farther, but the pain was dissipating. He was doing exactly what she had dreamed of, and it was sending her up a wall. 

There was a small, tentative thrust. Pidge gasped lightly, her eyes closing as his fingers squeezed lightly at her clit. Another timid thrust, this time coupled with the pressure had her moaning softly. 

That was different. Definitely different, but not bad at all. It still burned, but it wasn't as bad. It was ignorable if she put her focus on the lips against her neck and the hand distracting her from the stretch. 

"K-Katie..." Lance groaned beside her ear, panting harshly. He hadn't even cum once yet, and for a moment she wondered how he managed. However, she forgot about it when his timid thrusts picked up lightly in speed, and on one particular thrust did he rub at something on the inside of her that made her roll her hips despite the pain. 

"O-Oh fuck..." She shuddered, her chest arching and pressed into his own. 

"Does it still hurt?"

"N-No, that... T-That was good..." That was a relief to hear. "K-Keep doing that. Right there..."

If she kept pleading like that, he wasn't going to make it to that two minute mark. 

Lance sat back on his hands, one still trapped in her grasp as he looked over her. If he thought she had looked good before, it paled in comparison to how she looked now. 

Completely naked, sweating and glowing in the dim lighting of the shack. Her hair tousled and her bangs sticking to her forehead. Her legs spread open wide around his hips, his cock inside of her, her breasts bouncing to each thrust, and oh, the sounds she was making. 

He was going to cum. Most definitely, but he had to hold back for as long as he could to make this as memorable as possible. 

"Lance..." Pidge whined, gasping when he thrust a little bit harder. 

The brunette leaned forward, capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss. She was whimpering against him, trying to breathe and stay quiet, but she was failing miserably at that last part. He actually couldn't care less if anything heard them anymore. The door and windows were boarded up well enough to keep out a zombie or two. 

He shouldn't have been thinking about those things right now. He should have been thinking about the beautiful girl in front of him as he pushed into her with each snap of his hips, hearing the sticky sound between them, watching as he disappeared and reappeared again and again. 

"F-Fuck, Lance, fuck...!" Pidge's back arched, gasping when the angle was just right. Had Lance known she was so vocal during sex he probably would have given into temptation years ago. 

"Does that feel good?" He asked her as he sucked another mark into her neck. 

"It feels good..." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Feels so good, Lance..."

The burn was gone. Any pain she felt before was gone, and even if there was a small burn, it was completely ignorable as he thrust into her. 

Lance wrapped his arms under her, pulling her into his lap. Pidge followed, hanging onto him until the two of them slowly sat up from the bed without separating. The new position pushed into that spot from before, and with the way they sat, she had all of the control in this situation. 

Pidge rocked her hips into his. At first it was a slow, steady pace, but the heat was intense and the air was thick with tension. It didn't take long for her to bounce in his lap, hands bracing themselves on his shoulders to keep herself grounded, but barely. 

Even as they were, Lance leaned back enough to thrust up into her with as much momentum as he could produce. One hand held him up, but the other held her steady by her hips so he could use all of his strength to make her lose her mind. 

The coil was back. Getting tight again, much more intense this time. She could feel it burning at her core, ready to snap, but she was determined to make Lance cum with her. 

"Fuck, it's s-so good..." She leaned forward, pressing her lips into Lance's ear to whisper, because she knew that drove him crazy. Lance groaned loudly, his nails scratching at her skin as he thrust up hard. She could feel him rubbing into the deepest parts of her, even to the spot that made her eyes roll back. She was close now. "D-Don't stop! Please, don't stop...!" 

She was going to be the fucking death of him. 

"Katie...!" Lance ground his hips up into her a few more times, slowly coming undone. He reached between them to rub her clit, and that was it for her. 

Pidge's whole body stalled, crying out into his neck as she felt the waves of her orgasm crash around her. The way she tightened around him was enough, allowing himself to finally cum into the condom and moan against her ear. 

A couple more thrusts, a harsh cuss word here and there, and his hips stalling before their orgasms lost their high. Lance fell backwards on the bed, Pidge toppling over to lay just barely on top of him, her legs still around his hips. With ragged breathing, the two of them lay in silence on the bed, reality ever so slowly making itself know. 

Pidge could hear Lance's heart beating like crazy, and she was pretty sure hers was the same way. She'd like to think that she was a little more controlled, but that wasn't the case.

Actually, she needed to reiterate that. She'd like to think, _period_. Sex was exhausting, and as much as she wanted to say things, sleep was taking over her senses faster than she thought it would. 

Lance sighed heavily after a few minutes, feeling a calmness settle over them. He felt gross from sweat and everything else, which made him frown. They'd both just gotten a bath, and yet they'd have to take another. However, that could be saved for later. For now, he wanted to bask in the afterglow that was being with his girlfriend. He wished forever. With Pidge, aka Katie Holt, aka the love of his life and the person that really kept him sane. 

That statement was funny to him actually. She drove him crazy all of the time. 

"Hey, Pidge..." He mumbled, looking down at the smaller girl against his chest. 

Fast asleep. 

Her small chest rose and fell with her even breathing as she slept, eyes closed peacefully, hair a tousled mess, and he wasn't entirely sure when that happened, or if that was even his fault. 

He admired his handiwork, the hickey’s on the side of her neck, dark and bruised deep into her skin. The red fingerprint shaped marks embedded against her waist and the wetness between her legs. 

Perfect. Absolutely perfect, and he was wondering how he got so lucky. That thought could be saved for another time though. For now, sleep seemed like a wonderful idea. 

* * *

It was dark when Pidge's opened her eyes. 

Candles were lit, providing just enough light for her eyes to squint in retaliation. She didn't know what time it was, just that it was late, or even early judging by the lack of sunlight outside. It was chilly, the heat of the day gone, and only a thin blanket provided her warmth. 

There was an arm around her waist, the grip tight, but cold. The body pressed against her was cold too, and mildly she wondered why. A body shouldn't be cold. It should be warm and soft, not hard and cold, which made her think of Lance. 

The only one who ever slept by her side was Lance, but this wasn't Lance. It couldn't have been. Why was he so cold if that was the case?

Pidge rolled over to her back slightly, opening her mouth to call out his name, but nothing came out. Her voice wasn't working, but why?

There was a groan from beside her. A sick, morphed groan before the body moved to sit up. 

Lance's body. 

Lance's cold, dead body. 

"Lance!" She finally cried out, her heart pounding with horrific realization. 

He was dead. Her boyfriend was dead, but how?

The body moved forward, hands gripping at her shoulders to pin her down. The broken jaw snapped at her, every time coming closer to biting her. She kicked back with all of her might, but the strength in her body was nothing. She felt weak and useless, and clearly she was if he was dead. 

If he was dead, what was the point of even going on? Lance was all she had left. 

Another snap of broken teeth, this time so close to her neck that she felt his breath and drool as it dribbled past rotting lips. 

It could all be over. It wasn't the nicest way to go, but she'd bleed out in thirty seconds if he bit into her jugular. She'd be out cold in ten. It was quick, not at all painless, but then maybe she could follow him to heaven, where he believed God was and still existed. 

Another bite. A nick to the neck, and then-

She woke up.

"Pidge!" Lance called out her name in a frantic whisper, shaking her shoulders to jostle her awake. 

Brassy eyes opened, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up to her boyfriend, who was very much alive and no longer a rotting corpse, looking down at her with concern. 

He was there. He was breathing. He was _alive_. 

"Lance-" She whimpered, but Lance placed a gentle hand over her mouth, shushing her to stay quiet. 

"Shh, it's alright. It was just a nightmare." He told her. Pidge cried against his hand, reaching up with her shaking fingers to touch his cheeks and feel the warm skin beneath her touch. 

_He was alive._

A groan came from outside the shack. She looked past the boarded up windows to see a figure walking by, staggering like it was drunk. Another zombie, which made her understand why Lance had his hand over her mouth. He was trying to keep her quiet. 

"It's alright, Katie. I'm right here..." He spoke softly so the undead outside wouldn't hear him, leaning down to kiss her forehead in hopes that it would calm her down. "It's okay..."

"I-I had a nightmare..." She cried quietly, picking up his hand to hold it in a vice-like grip. 

"I know you did." He informed, laying down beside her to hold her against his body, her back pressing into his front. 

This was more like it. This was the warmth that she had come to love.

"Y-You were dead, Lance. Y-You were one of them." She stuttered, crying into his arms. 

"Never in a million years will that happen, Katie." He told her, lips pressed against the shell of her ear so they went unheard. "I'm not going to be one of them. I'll die some other way before that happens."

"No, don't s-say that..." She whimpered. 

It wasn’t okay to talk about things like this. Not now and not ever. She hated it even more that it was morning, and they should have been enjoying a sweet, blissful morning together after having sex for the first time, and yet they were hiding in fear, whispering so that they wouldn’t be caught by the dead outside their door, and talking as if they were going to die sometime soon.

"Okay, then I'll just live forever like the god I am." He stated proudly, and the comment made her smile. 

He loved that smile. He loved everything about her, but he hated it when she was upset like this. Pidge was prone to such mortifying nightmares. At one point he even witnessed her in a night terror, though she didn't remember it, which he considered a good thing. Whatever she dreamt about was enough to make her wet herself in her own sleep, but she hadn't had one since. That had been years ago too. 

Lance looked outside and listened carefully past her sniffling. He didn't hear the gurgling or grunting of zombies anymore, not even ones that could be nearby. He figured Pidge's crying out in her sleep attracted it to where they were, but it seemed that it had given up and was gone now. He wasn't going to take the risk, however.

"Lance..." Pidge mumbled, having collected herself a bit now that they had a chance to lay there in silence and collect themselves. 

"Hmm...?" His fingers rubbed gentle circles on her waist. 

"I love you..." She whispered, kissing his hand that she still cradled close. "So, so much..." The last words were said with a shaky tone, like admitting it made her all the more emotional. 

"I love you too..." Lance replied, sitting up on his elbow to look at her. "Wanna know how much I love you?"

Pidge smiled as she looked up into beautiful, blue eyes. 

"How much?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

"Well, I love you a great deal. If zombies weren't a real thing, and we got to live our normal lives, I'd love you from middle school all the way to high school where I'd clumsily admit my feelings for you." He began, twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers. "Probably in some fancy type of way. Let's say a giant banner on the school’s auditorium door."

"Oh god..." She uttered with a small laugh. 

"And you'd definitely be shocked, because you're the cool nerd girl with suspenders who enters robot competitions and I'm the jock that is probably relying on a football scholarship."

"Suspenders? What? I can't with that." Pidge giggled as she rolled onto her back, her fingers threading into his hair. 

"But you'd say yes, and we be the most unlikely but cutest couple in school."

"Obviously." 

"And I'd take you to prom, and we'd be a very serious and committed relationship, and we'd graduate. You'd be valedictorian of course."

"Of course."

"And you'd be accepted into this big fancy college, and I would follow you wherever because I love you, even if I'm not accepted. I'll just take up community college to get my grades up, because that football scholarship was total crap."

"You have thought way too much on all of this." Pidge said, but she was smiling nonetheless. 

"And..." Lance continued on, but paused to look into her beautiful eyes fondly. "After getting permission from your brother and father, because I know Matt would be all over this, I'd take you somewhere special. Just the two of us." 

Lance's fingers trailed down her chest, lightly grazing over old scars and scratches that had never properly healed. Pidge shuddered in response, a light smile on her lips as she gazed at him in a playful manner.

Right, she was still naked, and they were very much short on condoms. Unless condoms were reusable, but if she remember correctly, they weren't. 

"And while we're out, I'd tell you again how much I love you, and I would stand up just to get down on one knee..." It was now that Pidge saw the flush of color in his cheeks in the morning light. His shallow breathing. The glint of something in his eyes, but she wasn't sure what. She could take a wild guess though. "And I'd ask you to marry me..."

Her heart fluttered. Butterflies flurried in her stomach. She was pretty sure time stopped. 

"... R-Really?" She wasn't sure why she asked. Lance wasn't a man to joke about extreme stuff like this. 

"Really..." Lance sat up fully, holding her hands lightly to bring her into a sitting position with him. "Pidge, I love you so much. We're young and stupid, and really _way_ too young for this, and I get that, but our situation isn't in our favor here. I told you already that I want to have something important for us, maybe even two somethings, but I want to do it now before it's too late."

Pidge's breath caught in her throat as Lance slowly slid off of the bed. 

He got down on one knee, picking up her hand to hold onto. She couldn't even form so much as a chuckle at the sight of him and all of his naked glory. 

"Katie Holt, will you marry me?"

She stared at him bewilderedly. 

Yeah, time really must have stopped. Time and her heart. Her heart for sure stopped. 

Maybe a minute had gone by. Or an hour. Pretty sure the sun just went down and came back up. Or maybe it was only a few seconds before she broke out of her expressive stupor. 

"L-Lance, I..." Her thoughts were racing like crazy; she couldn't even pin one response into place to use it. "I-It's crazy..."

"Yeah..." A very disheartened response. 

"Y-Your crazy. Stupid. R-Really stupid..." Her voice trembled as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand lightly. "Really fucking stupid, just... An idiot, you... Yes..."

There was a long pause. 

"... Really?" Maybe he didn't hear her right the first time. Or maybe he wasn't believing it. 

"Yes, yes, you stupid idiot." She shook her head. "Yes, I... I want to marry you." 

Lance's smile could have lit up the whole room, shakily laughing to himself as he stood and picked her up. Pidge gasped as she wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself to be limp as he held her like the world was falling apart. She was shaking in his grasp, but for a moment she noticed he was too. Or maybe that was just her shaking some more. She wasn't even sure. She was just trying to collect her thoughts long enough to place some facts. 

One fact: Lance was holding her. That was a good start. 

Another fact: He wasn't actually dead; that it had been a nightmare and that he was still here with her and alive. This was very good. 

Another fact: They were engaged. In the most informal of ways, at a terribly young age, with no ring, no witnesses, and clearly no idea how any of that actually worked. She just knew that her heart was soaring, which was another fact.

She was on cloud nine, like she was floating as she held onto him, her fingers tangled in his thick hair and her legs wrapped around his waist. She couldn't even be embarrassed by their lack of clothes. 

And this right here? This was perfect. That was a pretty damn good fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fluff master.  
> On another note before I go to bed, because I just got back from a 10 hour day at work to finish proofing this, and it's taken me two days to proof it, and it's currently 11 at night, there will be a sequel to this that is a multi-chaptered fanfic. This is kind of an introduction, but lots of smut. Smut with plot. Can't right porn without plot to save my life either.  
> If you'd like to know more about the fanfic, you can visit my tumblr and check out the characters bio's there. :)


End file.
